


A Well Tied Tie

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie likes neck ties, just not around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Tied Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Vignettes 'verse after Chapter 15

Colby watched as Charlie ran one of his work ties though his fingers. He’d noticed Charlie did that a lot. After sex, when he’d lay there staring off into space, thinking deep thoughts, his hand would idly pick up a discarded tie. He’d pull it through his fingers and twist it around his hands, hardly noticing he was doing it.

 “Why do you do that?” Colby asked.

 “Hum? Do what.”

 “Play with my ties after sex.”

 Charlie shrugged. “I like ties.”

 “No you don’t. It’s pulling teeth to get you to wear a tie.”

 “I didn’t say I like wearing ties around my neck. There’s just...something nice about a tie.”

 Colby looked at Charlie. Charlie had begun to blush all over his body and the tie had managed to twist its way around Charlie’s wrists. Colby had a strange theory. He reached out and took either end of the tie and pulled.

 Charlie’s wrists came quickly together. Charlie gasped and his whole body undulated, a soft moan escaped from low in his throat, the sound landing deep in Colby’s stomach where it twisted about.

 Charlie looked at him, his eyes suddenly dark with lust.

 “Oh.” Colby breathed softly, feeling tremors run through his body.

 Charlie smiled a wicked smile. “Oh, indeed.”

 “Um...I never...ah.”

 Charlie’s smile grew bigger. He held out his lightly bound wrists. “It’s easy. The magic word is Persephone. Other than that, surprise me.”

 Colby swallowed hard and nodded. He looped the tie around Charlie’s wrists one more time before leaning him back and knotting the ends to the headboard. Charlie slid down the bed as far as he could go stretching his arms. He wriggled his hips and Colby could have sworn neither of them had cum just ten minutes earlier.

 Colby hopped off the bed and rummaged through Charlie’s closet, retrieving a handful of ugly ties that Charlie never wore. Colby licked his lips.

 _‘Surprise me.’_ He thought.

 He climbed back on the bed and straddled Charlie, putting a knee to either side of his chest.

 “Persephone, right?”

 Charlie nodded. “Right.”

 Colby took one tie and gently laid it across Charlie’s eyes, Charlie raised his head so it could be easily knotted. Charlie leaned back and smiled, wriggling a little more.

 Colby took his cock, which had gotten hard so fast it was a little embarrassing, and ghosted it across Charlie’s lips. Charlie darted his tongue out and Colby pulled away. Charlie gave a little frown. Colby slipped his cock across Charlie’s lips again and this time let him get a quick taste of the precum that was already leaking from the tip. Charlie strained out for more but was denied.

 Colby reached down and ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair. It was getting long again, and tousled from the earlier sex it famed his face making him look like a debouched angel.

 He touched Charlie’s lips and allowed his fingers to be sucked deep into Charlie’s mouth. His cock twitched as Charlie’s tongue wriggled and looped about his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and reached down to Charlie’s nipple giving it a quick twist. Charlie gasped and Colby plunged his cock between Charlie’s gently parted lips.

 Colby groaned, grabbed the headboard for support, letting himself rock gently in and out of Charlie’s warm, willing mouth. Charlie made gorgeous little whimpering noises and bucked his hips, looking for any kind of contact.

 When Colby found himself getting close he pulled away and quickly hopped off the bed, catching his breath and planning his next move.

 _‘Surprise me, surprise me.’_

Colby smiled. He grabbed a couple of more ties. One went around each of Charlie’s ankles. Charlie spread his legs with a giggle, allowing them to be tied to the bedposts. Colby slipped a pillow under Charlie’s hips, gave his cock a quick lick, and backed off again.

 Now Charlie was turning his head from one side to the other, straining to hear, trying to guess was coming next.

 Colby grabbed the lube they kept handy on the bedside table. Charlie must have heard the pumping sound of the bottle and relaxed but gave a slight frown when Colby didn’t touch him. Colby took well lubed fingers, reached behind and began stretching himself. He grit his teeth a little, not bothering to be as gentle as Charlie always was with him. When he could get in three fingers and give them a twist he straddled Charlie’s hips and slowly lowered himself onto Charlie.

 Charlie rolled back his head with a deep groan while Colby panted trying to keep careful control. Once Colby had Charlie all the way in he reached out and gave Charlie’s nipples a little tweak. Charlie tried to buck his hips up despite the majority of Colby’s weight pinning him down. Colby flicked the hard little nubs again and again until Charlie was letting out a symphony of gasps and cries.

 Colby rose up and nearly off Charlie’s cock before giving Charlie’s nipples one more twist causing Charlie to thrust back up and in. It was Colby’s turn to moan and that started a rhythm of long deep thrusts, drawing out a pornographic sound track of heavy breaths and thick, desperate, groans and whimpers.

 When Charlie began to pick up speed Colby found himself close again. He wrapped a hand around his cock and with a couple of hard strokes he came across Charlie’s chest and face. Charlie licked the cum off his lips and picked up speed cuming a moment later with a strangled cry.

 Colby collapsed next to Charlie, sucking in deep breaths of air. Charlie let out a little giggle as he tried to catch his breath.

 “What’s so funny?” Colby gasped out.

 Charlie gave another little giggle. “Sometimes I almost feel guilty for corrupting you.”

 Colby gently pulled away the tie from Charlie’s face. He looked into Charlie’s big brown eyes then kissed the last of the cum from Charlie’s lips.

 “You know, I really don’t mind.”


End file.
